A elska þig með a fundur
by Laguidai
Summary: Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que desea ser libre, hasta que aparece él. Mientras él no le pide más que un simple "te quiero" por cada encuentro.
1. Chapter 1

●Hola, soy una caga' pa' los resumenes 8'DDD

Veo tan poco de esta pareja, esto no puede ser -niega con la cabeza-. ¡Son taaaaaaaan monos! Necesitan más amor(?). ¿Qué que pareja es? ¡La más crack del mundo(?)! IslandiaxLiechhaslkasjsa(?)

Sino te gusta la pareja abstente de leer/comentar 8D.

●Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya. Por supuesto hago esto sin ningún fin de lucro. ¿Cómo se va a ganar dinero escribiendo fanfics?D8

.

. .

. . .

Los países podían desobedecer muchas de las normas /importantes/ que la ONU les exigía, pero había una no escrita que todos respetaban a rajatabla: nunca meterse/acosar/mirar/tocar/respirar el mismo aire que Liechtenstein. A no ser, claro, que el país en cuestión fuese un suicida que deseaba que su ejecutor fuese Suiza. Y que además quisiera una muerte lenta y dolorosa, entre plomo de escopeta.

Por eso, la pequeña Lily solía estar sola en las reuniones, nadie quería verse con la ira de su hermano. Vale, muchas veces exageraban lo protector que era pero a veces no... Nadie quería arriesgarse, aún cuando el suizo tuviera una buena cara, que eran realmente pocas ocasiones. El caso es que la niña siempre estaba sola, estaba harta de ello, quería librarse de la sobre-protección de Suiza. Al principio le había gustado mucho, nadie se había preocupado tanto por ella. Pero con el paso de los años se comenzó a cansar, quería relacionarse más gente a parte de su hermano.

De nuevo, en aquella reunión con los europeos, se había quedado sola, al lado de su hermano, escuchando como discutía con Austria sobre presupuestos y demás cosas que no entendía muy bien. Miraba a un lado, suspiraba, triste. Le gustaría acercarse a alguien sin que su hermano se diese cuenta, pero le daba vergüenza, no sabe como reaccionar con los desconocidos, como tratarles.

— Pst, pst —para su sorpresa escucha algo, una voz chistandola. Mira a los lados pero no encuentra al dueño de la voz. Bah, ¿para qué querría nadie hablar con ella? — ¿Liechtenstein? —esta a punto de chillar, alguien la tira de la pierna, pero se contiene. Entonces lo entiende... Alza el mantel /lo que sea/ que estaba sobre la mesa y bajo esta ve a Islandia. Le mira interrogante, el chico está levemente sonrojado, mientras señala al suelo, como para que fuera con ella. Le mira, curiosa y algo nerviosa. Le conocía, en las reuniones europeas a veces se pasaban papelitos cuando se aburrían mucho y los otros países no paraban de discutir. De vez en cuando hablaban, pero siempre con más países delante.

Pero algo como eso nunca, le daba vergüenza... Aunque no creía poder soportar durante más tiempo los gritos de su hermano con las demás naciones. ¿Estaba mal escabullirse, le daba vergüenza, podrían pillarles? Por una vez en su vida no se pararía a pensar en las consecuencias, así que mira a ambos lado antes de meterse debajo de la mesa con el chico. Se agacha mucho, se sienta en el suelo y enseguida baja el mantel para que no les vean. Está oscuro, solo un poco de luz se filtra a través de la tela sobre la mesa. Con eso apenas podía distinguir el rostro de Islandia, bastante cerca del suyo. Menos mal, porque seguro que estaba roja y no quería que él la viese así.

— ¿Qué hace aquí?

— Me aburrí de escucharlos —su voz era indiferente como siempre. Eso la ponía nerviosa, no saber tratar con la gente, menos con alguien que parecía no tener sangre en las venas.

— Nos pueden pillar. No quiero que mi bruder se enfade —distingue un pequeño resoplido por parte de Islandia que prefiere ignorar. Ahora que se daba cuenta... nunca antes le había tenido tan cerca, ni habían hablado sin que nadie les escuchase. Eso hace que desvíe la mirada.

— Deberías dejar de depender tanto de él —finalmente la niña estira las piernas, le comenzaba a doler la forma en que estaba sentada, sobre sus piernas. Estas rozan con las del islandés y un pequeño escalofrío le recorre la columna. Islandia era el único país a parte de Suiza con cual se había relacionado más, por lo que no sabía manejar muy bien sus sentimientos y, en ocasiones, no sabía que debía o no sentir.

— Entienda que no podría sobrevivir sin él... Y por muy protector que a veces sea sigue siendo mi bruder —dice eso un tanto enfadada por si quiera mencionar el dejar a su hermano. Aunque no negaría que muchas veces se había planteado eso, y lo habría hecho de no ser porque no se podía valer por si misma.

— Ya —seca y corta fue su respuesta, no le sorprendió en absoluto. Se quedaron un rato callados, escuchaban los gritos aunque amortiguados. Inglaterra había entrado en la batalla. — No se han dado cuenta de que no estamos.

— Cuando se les pase el enfado...

— Cuando tu brode deje de gritar.

— Es bruder. B-r-u-d-e-r —la chica no se da cuenta de que lo dijo mal de broma hasta que escucha un pequeño "ja" por parte del otro. Se cruza de brazos — Dilo bien.

— Brother.

— ¡Eso es inglés! Bruder, alemán.

— Bror.

— ¡Que no! —no solía enfadarse, solía estar siempre calmada y con una sonrisa, pero Islandia solía ponerla muy nerviosa /incluso cuando hablaban por papelitos/, por eso alzo la voz más de lo previsto — Vergebung... —dice con algo de vergüenza. No se da cuenta de que el islandés ha podido ver un pequeño sonrojo en la chica, lo que provoca que él también se sonroje. Hace un momento estaba "medio-divertido" por hacerla enfadar y ahora le parecía adorable esa disculpa y ese sonrojo.

— Eres linda.

— ¿Eh? —le mira, él desvía la mirada aún en la oscuridad. No sabe porque había dicho eso. Bueno, sí: había expresado sus pensamientos en voz alta. Pero nunca se le habían escapado de esa forma. ¿Y la manera en que lo dijo? Una pequeña sonrisa /muy rara en él/ se le había escapado. ¿Le consideraría un pervertido o...? — Danke —se da cuenta de que Lily había correspondido a su fugaz sonrisa. Era su turno para sonrojarse. — Usted también es lindo —era definitivo: Islandia juraría que estaba como un puto tomate. Escucha la risa de la chica.

— No soy lindo...

— Me podría acostumbrar a esto —suspira. Lily también estaba nerviosa y con mucha vergüenza, aunque lo disimulase con sus sonrisas y su forma de hablar. — Se que suena como una tontería pero me gustaría que a la siguiente reunión nos encontráramos otra vez. No más papelitos.

La idea se le hizo muy atractiva al islandés. Poder ver más de los sonrojos de la chica, sus sonrisas, escuchar su dulce voz, no más papeles de por medio... Se consideraba un idiota al pensar en esas cosas, pero no la diría que no.

— Vale... Solo uno. En el momento en el que me quieras ver... —urga en sus bolsillos, saca un papel y un bolígrafo. No tarda en pasárselo. — ... tienes que pasarme un papel con esto escrito.

Lily asiente con la cabeza y sonríe. Islandia se atreve a sonreír más amplio de lo normal, con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, de nuevo. Pero su semblante no tarda en ser el de siempre, frío e inexpresivo, como el país que es. Liechtenstein no tarda en hablarle sobre las cosas que hace, olvida la vergüenza del principio y se suelta, como la niña alegre y entusiasta que es. El chico adora verla de esa forma aunque no lo admita. Adora escucharla. Ella quiere que por una vez alguien la escuche. Por muy distinto que esos dos sean, se complementan de una forma muy extraña.

Islandia siente que valió la pena el riesgo... Aún cuando Suiza les pillo y casi le mata a escopetazos, y no solo con balas.

Liechtenstein siente lo mismo, aún cuando su hermano la regaño por escabullirse de la reunión y encontrar con "un tipo altamente peligroso" /y haberse ganado una mirada asesina por parte de Noruega/. Siente que ha valido mucho la pena... sobre todo cuando abre el papelito que le Is le dio.

_Ég elska þig_

. . .

. .

.

Siiiiiiiiiiii, significa "te quiero" en islandés.

¿Tiene OoC? DD8 -da vueltas en círculos, desesperada(?).-

¡Espero que les haya gustado~! Pienso llenar la sección de estos dos con one-shots tan raros, cursis e idiotas(?) como estos :'D

PD: Tengo una segunda parte de esto, no era intencional pero es que me puse a escribir y me salio. A quien le haya gustado esta y quiera la siguiente que me lo pida ~


	2. Chapter 2

●¡Muchas gracias por los reviews, los favoritos y demás! *O*/

Me pidieron que subiera la segunda parte... Igualmente, ¡gracias! Y aquí está ~~ -seguramente la habría subido de todos modos(?).-

Perdonen por la tardanza en subirlo ;n;Uu lo había perdido y hasta que lo recupere, puf xD Por cierto, he cambiado el sumary porque creo que le queda mejor.

●Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya. Por supuesto hago esto sin ningún fin de lucro. ¿Cómo se va a ganar dinero escribiendo fanfics?D8

.

. .

. . .

Desde aquel día, Lily siempre pasaba la nota que Islandia le había pedido, no había reuniendo donde no quedasen. Por suerte, habían aprendido a escabullirse bien para que ni Noruega ni Suiza les pillasen. Aunque antes de que eso pasara se llevaron, ambos, unas cuantas reprimendas. Suiza no aceptaba que un mocoso sospechoso quedase a solas con su hermana. Y Noruega no podía aceptar que Islandia se estuviese haciendo todo un hombre, por mucho que este insistiese en que las quedadas eran completamente inocentes.

— ¡Is ya es todo un hombre! Que orgulloso estoy de mi hermano pequeño.

— Cállate. No es lo que creéis —le dice a Dinamarca por decimocuarta vez.

— Sería tan lindo que al final saliesen juntos. ¡Yo también quiero algo así! —Islandia mira muy mal a Finlandia, aunque no peor que Suecia, el cual parecía herido con lo que había dicho el menor.

— ¡Ya basta! Solo somos amigos, nada más.

— Usa siempre condón.

— ¡NORUEGA! —siente que hasta el pelo se le pone rojo. Coge uno de los cojines del sofá y se lo pone en la cara, aunque se plantea seriamente el meterselo por la boca a todos y cada uno de sus hermanos.

— Pero en serio, se os ve taaaaaaaanto el plumero...

— Amigos.

— ¿Por qué no te confiesas ya?

— Solo somos amigos —gruñe y se quita el cojín de la cara para tirárselo a su hermano. Este lo esquiva mientras se ríe, señalando su cara que seguramente estaba peor que los tomates de España.

Sale corriendo hacía su cuarto para encerrarse en él y no salir nunca más en su vida. Maldita familia disfuncional.. si es que se pudiese llamar familia a eso. ¡Al menos podían ayudarle! Pero no, tenían que hacerle sentir peor de lo que ya estaba. Y muy confuso. Porque todavía no sabía bien que sentía por Lily, o más bien no quería aceptarlo. Le hacía sentir vulnerable, desprotegido, y esa sensación no le gustaba en absoluto. Solo había dejado a sus hermanos que controlasen y conociesen muy bien sus emociones, pero a otra persona... No debió darla aquella nota, estaba arrepintiéndose.

— ¿Is? —alguien llama a la puerta, se sobresalta, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba apoyado en ella.

— ¿Sve? —se encuentra de cara a su hermano. Lleva una flor en la mano.

— P'ra ella —se la tiende. Is se sonroja y toma la flor. Conoce tan bien a su inexpresivo hermano que no necesita decirle nada más para entenderlo.

— Pero Sve... —la mirada que le dirige no cabe lugar a replicas. Suspira y sonríe muy levemente, inclinando la cabeza. — Gracias.

—w—

Por su parte, Lily comenzaba a ser seriamente acosada por su hermano. De nuevo se sentía agobiada, quería ser libre por una vez en su vida y hacer algo diferente a lo que su bruder le dijera. No es que ya no le quisiese, es que ya no era una niña que le necesitaba desesperadamente, como cuando la recogió de las calles. Había crecido y ni él ni ella se habían dado cuenta. No, Lily no se había dado cuenta de lo necesitada que estaba de dejar de ser una niña hasta que Islandia y ella comenzaron con sus encuentros a escondidas. Le había hecho darse cuenta que quería ir más allá de lo que le dejaban, se había dado cuenta de que necesitaba estar con Islandia. Con él se sentía libre y a la vez, en casa.

Debajo de toda esa capa de frialdad que aparentaba en un principio había un chico tímido, vergonzoso, descarado y a la vez retraído para con sus palabras. Su boca negaba cosas que su cuerpo afirmaba. Realmente había llegado a conocerle, pero quería seguir haciéndolo mucho más. Pero con Suiza no podía hacerlo bien. Quería quedar con Islandia más allá de las meras reuniones.

De hecho aquel era el día: habían quedado a verse a las afueras de su casa.

Esperaba que nada saliese mal, porque sería la primera vez que se enfadaría con su hermano.

Su cuerpo medio sobresalía a través de la ventana de su cuarto, le había dicho que la esperaba bajo su ventana. Sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo al darse cuenta de que era lo típico que los príncipes decían a las princesas, para ir a rescatarlas de un temible dragón que las tenía presas. Se ríe al imaginarse a su hermano como un dragón.

— Lily —escucha debajo suya. Enseguida lo ve, no lleva su típica ropa, está vestido de manera más informal. Lily se dio cuenta de que parecía que todo le quedaba bien. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron más, ahora encima le entró la vergüenza de golpe — ¡Lily!

— S-sí... —se recoge el vestido antes de saltar. El chico la coge antes de que caiga. La ventana no está muy alta, de hecho a casi nada del suelo, pero le hacía ilusión hacer eso. Él también se sonroja y enseguida la deja en el suelo. — Danke.

— No hay de que... Estás muy guapa.

— Llevo el mismo vestido de siempre, pero de nuevo gracias —la chica sonríe, le mira aunque este tenga la mirada apartada. De vez en cuando la miraba de reojo y ella notaba que estaba muy nervioso. Esperaba de todo corazón que él no notase lo mismo en ella — ¿Qué llevas ahí?

— Una flor —se la tiende, la mira más fijamente. Sí, no mentía, estaba más guapa que de costumbre. O simplemente sus ojos la veían de otra forma. O siempre la habían visto así y nunca había querido aceptarlo hasta ahora — Es un lirio.

La chica toma entre sus manos la flor, sonríe más ampliamente, más relajada. Huele la flor, pero apenas le da tiempo a ello.

Le agarran de la muñeca, la atraen hacía otro cuerpo, algo cálido hace que cierre los ojos por inercia. El olor de la flor es opacado por otro. Un olor fuerte a _regaliz._

Sus labios habían hecho un muy ínfimo contacto, apenas un roce que hizo que toda la sangre se le subiese a las mejillas y se tensase. No sabía porque sentía que estaba haciendo algo mal, encima se sentía tan bien que no quería que acabase. Es más, quería que aquel contacto fuese más... No conocía una palabra para ello, solo quería que fuese _más. _

Como si le estuviese leyendo el pensamiento, Islandia la toma de la cintura, apretándola solo un poquito contra él. Lily deja de estar tensa, se relaja ante el pequeño abrazo. Apoya las manos contra su pecho, le toma de forma inconsciente de la camisa y le atrae hacía ella. El chico aprieta los labios contra los suyos y se estremece. Apenas mueven sus labios, un beso tierno sin nada de malicia tras él, solo el querer saborear al contrario.

— Lily... —deja escapar Islandia de sus labios — Ég elska þig —no había visto otra manera de declararse. No era bueno con las palabras, se trababa, era brusco al intentar hacer algún tipo de gesto cariñoso (Lily lo acababa de comprobar), por lo que era pésimo No se le había ocurrido otra cosa. Oh Dios, esperaba que ella no le odiase. Había tirado por la borda el "plan" de Suecia, quizás ahora...

— I-ich... —la chica quiere contestarle de la misma forma, pero no se atreve. Cierra los ojos y siente como sus mejillas arden. Una pequeña risita hace que pongan un puchero. ¡No puede estar riéndose de ella! Nunca se hubiera esperado confesarse de esa forma, menos porque no sabía hasta entonces que tenía que confesar. Sus sentimientos por el islandés eran tan claros que nunca se los había planteado — ¡Señor Islandia!

— No me llames así —suena como un reproche, aunque sabe que sigue riéndose. Lo que ella no sabe es que se ríe aliviado, porque ella no le odia, por que por una vez pudo decir sus sentimientos de "buena" forma— Eres tierna —vuelve a apretar sus labios contra los suyos. Esta vez la rubia se siente más confiada, o intenta estarlo, y mueve sus labios. Siente algo cálido dentro suyo al escuchar aquellas palabras, que tantas otras personas le habían dicho pero que no producían el mismo efecto en ella de no ser porque _él _se las dedicaba.

— I-ich liebe dich —dice, aunque bajo y con algo de vergüenza. Abre los ojos y para su sorpresa encuentra a Islandia tan o más sonrojado que ella. — Tú también eres tierno —le había visto sonrojado muchas veces, pero no de aquella manera, era diferente. La había enternecido, así de cerca y estando con él de otra forma lo veía más lindo.

— Ég elska þig —nota que ahora lo dice con más vergüenza.

Es el turno de Lily para reírse.

_Mientras tanto, escondidos detrás de unos setos..._

— ¡Ah, son taaaan lindos~!

— Mi Is... un hombre.

— ¡Haha! Deberías limpiarte las lágrimas, Den.

— S'jeta la cámara, Fin.

— ¡Ah! Sí, sí.

— Espero que lleve un condón.

— Tranquilo, se lo puse en el bolsillo por si acaso. Mi hombre...

— ¿¡Qué hacen en mi propiedad!?

—... corramos.

Ni Islandia ni Liechtenstein se dieron cuenta de los disparos que sonaban no muy lejos de ellos.

Por una vez, ambos se sentían completamente libres y en casa.

. . .

. .

.

No pensaba poner lo último, pero simplemente se me ocurrió porque me dije "¿¡Y LOS HERMANOS QUÉ!?". Si lo abren los nórdicos lo cierran los nórdicos, tienen que apechugar(?).

¡De nuevo gracias por los reviews y demás~! *^*

¡Gracias por leer~!


End file.
